Life as a Divergent
by Lord of Words
Summary: Same battle, but different battleground. Harry Potter, despite there being no prophecy to mess up his life, still finds himself as an orphan, living with his Aunt Petunia. His parents were murdered - but this time for a different reason...
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer : I don't own Divergent or Harry Potter.**

* * *

Prologue

The 'Pit' was crowded with cheerful Dauntless wearing Halloween costumes. Lanterns and carved pumpkins lit the passages.

The Erudite-Dauntless meeting had adjourned. The Dauntless heads went over to their own apartments retiring for the night. The Erudite had headed back to their own faction where their own apartments were. Only one Erudite had stayed back, waiting...waiting for the perfect opportunity. He walked around the pit near the chasm… looking at it as it was the cause of his sorrows.

Near the silent side of the pit, a family was enjoying a late night outing – a black haired man, a red haired woman and their one year old son. The Erudite leader walked over to them. Seeing a visitor in blue, which was a pretty unusual sight, the woman walked over to greet him. Her former faction didn't go with physical contact but did have politeness. The leader greeted her most politely and offered her his hand. Too used to the Dauntless traditions, she took it. He grasped her hand tightly and mercilessly tossed her into the chasm, without hesitation and grief…

The man shocked at the sight of his wife being pushed into the chasm, laid his son on a flat, rocky bench, away from the eyes of the treacherous erudite, and ran to attack him. They had a harsh struggle, but the erudite leader finally caught him at the edge of the chasm by his collar. "Divergents don't deserve to live." he said in harsh tone. "Who are you?" the man managed to say. "Voldemort" he said as he released the grip of the man's collar, leaving him plummeting to his death. His work was done. He left Dauntless grounds without wasting any time.

The boy waited for a long time for his parents to return not knowing that they never would…

* * *

 **AN: My updates will be far spaced. Also this is my first fanfic - so cut me some slack :)**

 **Please Read and Reveiew!**


	2. The Transfer

**AN- I know this update was way too far spaced... but I had my exams on so excuse me this time.. :D**

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE- THE TRANSFER**

Dumbledore paced around in his study. 'Voldemort' was the only thing coming in his head. He had been killing all the Divergents. Lily and James' death was not just a mere coincidence. Voldemort was behind all this he knew it, however to complicate things no one knew the true identity of Voldemort. He had entered the Dauntless premise- headquarter and nobody saw him? It was impossible. He had many questions in his mind waiting to be solved but first he needed to get their son Harry in safe hands. If Voldemort would know Harry was alive he definitely would come after him. He was safest at the abnegation sector where the selfless people would not deny him and would treat him well. Yes, that would be the ideal place. He was going to the last of his family that was alive. Away from Dauntless where he will always be an outcast but will always be safe…

A knock was heard. "Come in," answered Dumbledore. A huge, shabby man entered his office. "Ah, Hagrid, you're well on time."

Hagrid was a huge man. He was factionless and he lived nearest to the train station. The dark alleys connecting his house with the abnegation sector were perfect for taking Harry there. To get Hagrid into the Dauntless fortress, a huge chain of CCTV footage was taken off rotation and a group of Dauntless, who were a part of an association which stood against _Voldemort_ called the _'Order of the Phoenix_ ', to help him enter undetected.

Dumbledore was a dauntless leader. He would never betray his faction. Also, if he was seen near the abnegation sector they would never accept Harry. The Abnegation never had friendly relations with Dauntless. Their vast thought difference had distanced the factions. It was insulting for a Dauntless to have friendly conversations with the Abnegations, and much less one with the factionless, but talking to a factionless would not be betrayal. He wanted to go there and leave harry there himself but he had no option but to send Hagrid. He was a former Dauntless and Dumbledore trusted him. He handed Harry to Hagrid who left with him. Hagrid was handed the job of handing Harry to the protective and selfless Abnegations.

* * *

Sirius had been the one to find Harry. He was his godfather. On searching for many hours he saw Harry and gave handed him to Dumbledore. While returning from the Pit after Halloween he saw that James and Lily, Harry's parents, the dark haired man and his wife, were not to be found. His desperate search for them led him to finding Harry. Seeing that his godson was unharmed, he handed him to Dumbledore and continued his search. It was after many hours that Lily and James' bodies were found he realised that he would never see his friends again. He would have himself gone to leave Harry but he had been assigned to the task finding any signs of Voldemort for the Order.

* * *

The Dursleys were the last of Harry's family that were alive. Mr Dursley had just returned from his work of handing out supplies an the lights had just been switched off for the night. The next morning he would have to start off his work earlier than usual which meant his wife would also have to be up early. The only thing that was heard was his son's fuss and his mother trying to quieten him up. That brief sound also stopped after a few moments. The Dursleys had retired for the night.

* * *

Hagrid took the long way back walking the whole way to abnegation sector. He left Harry at the Dursley's door step and bid farewell to him. He then returned to his tattered hut in the thin alley near the Abnegation sector. Sadness creeped in his mind. Lily and James were always nice to him. Now they were no longer alive he felt bad for their son. He had to live away from his faction with the Abnegation leader, away from his godfather. But as a factionless all he could do was wish him luck.

* * *

 **AN- Hope you like it! :)**

 **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
